The present invention relates to a shock-absorbing walking stick.
It is known that the practice of trekking and the habit of walking as a refreshing and healthy factor in people of practically all ages are becoming increasingly widespread.
It is also known that walking is particularly facilitated and assisted by the use of walking sticks which in addition to providing partial support can aid the user in crossings which are particularly troublesome or for which an additional resting point, in addition to the feet which can be in unstable conditions, is particularly appreciable.
The walking stick is also particularly appreciated by elderly people, whom it allows to walk easily and in full safety in terms of stable balance.
Currently, in order to improve the ground contact of walking sticks and to cushion the shocks and any vibrations produced in them when they are rested on particularly hard ground, walking sticks have been manufactured which are shock-absorbing by means of one or more elastic elements inserted in the handle or in one of the segments of the stick.
The solution which entails the insertion of shock-absorbing elements in the stick or handle is not free from drawbacks, although it performs its required functions.
In particular, attention must be drawn to the drawback related to the internal bulk caused by the shock-absorbing elements located inside the tubes that constitute the shaft of the stick, which must accordingly be produced with size constraints which are imposed by said shock-absorbing elements.
Moreover, since the shock-absorbing elements are located inside the stick, it is absolutely impossible to detect their wear, if any, and it is particularly complicated to perform maintenance or replacement thereof if necessary.
It is also particularly difficult to compensate for any yielding of the shock-absorbing elements.